mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
City News/Otaku Camerist
Review of Otaku Camerist. 1/3 Theo wants you to help out his busy photo studio. *'Stats Recommendation': ??? *'Rewards': Brand Basics x1, Creative Thinking x1, and 100 Expand for plot investigation. Introduction Just by walking into Theo's studio elevates one's class. MC: Can't wait to get started! Special Event (33%) Your job is to clean up the array of cameras in the studio. MC: This should do it! *'Choice 1': Gently brush the surface. **'Feedback': (Perfect) Very good job! MC: Not a problem at all! *'Choice 2': Chuck them into a bucket of soap water. **'Feedback': (Fail) Theo cries over the ruined cameras. MC: Why are you crying? Just take it easy! Special Event (66%) You're organizing the studio when you come across a closed room marked "No Entry"... MC: Hmm, I wonder... *'Choice 1': "No Entry"? Let's see what's inside... **'Feedback': (Fail) Theo catches you just before you go in! MC: What secrets lie behind the door? *'Choice 2': Leave it alone and not go in. **'Feedback': (Perfect) You pretend nothing happened. MC: Yeah, I'm still very curious about it. Special Event (99%) Theo asks you to work reception and greet new clients, so you... MC: My passion, do you feel it? *'Choice 1': Welcome clients with gusto. **'Feedback': (Perfect) The clients love you. MC: No one hates seeing a smile! *'Choice 2': Liven up the place with a hot little dance. **'Feedback': (Fail) You frighten several clients away. MC: Maybe that was overboard... *'Choice 3': Sit off to the side and wait for questions. **'Feedback': (Fail) Theo docks your pay. MC: Oh, my bank account's gonna suffer! Expand for result. Secret room discovered in hot photographer's home! Journalist goes undercover as a cleaning lady for the famous photographer Theo and accidentically discovers a secret room! 2/3 It's the second day working at Theo's, find out what he's hiding! *'Stats Recommendation': 1829 *'Rewards': Promotion Strategy x2, Script Narration x1, and 186 Expand for plot investigation. Introduction Strive to be a photographer. MC: Let's get to work for the day! Special Event (33%) Y ou notice Theo forgot to lock the mystery room. What's your plan for getting in? MC: Wonder what kind of secret is it? *'Choice 1': Sneak in while Theo's busy. **'Feedback': (Perfect) Theo doesn't spot you. You're good to go! MC: Timing is everything. *'Choice 2': Hide and wait inside a cardboard. **'Feedback': (Fail) Workers load the box into a truck and almost haul you off with it. MC: That didn't go well. Gotta wait for another chance. Special Event (66%) You finally make it into the room and see thousands of animation figurines. Your reaction is... MC: They look pretty cute! *'Choice 1': "Wow, I want them all!" **'Feedback': (Perfect) Theo shows happiness over not having to hide it anymore. MC: It's only a hobby, what's there to cover up? *'Choice 2': "Geez, isn't Theo too old for this?" **'Feedback': (Fail) Theo storm off without a word. MC: He just might be a little crazy in the head... Special Event (99%) Theo confesses his anime obsession, so you say... MC: Hope I didn't say anything inappropiate. *'Choice 1': Does that make you a geek? **'Feedback': (Fail) Theo grows quiter and more apthetic toward you. MC: Isn't "geek" complimentary now? Maybe I should brush up on net slangs. *'Choice 2': Hoarding is a mental disorder. **'Feedback': (Fail) Theo gives you the cold shoulder from now forward. MC: I might've went overboard on that one... *'Choice 3': Oh, I'm interested in that! **'Feedback': (Perfect) Theo gets excites and starts showing you the figurines. MC: I'm getting excited, too, listening to Theo! Expand for result. Famed photographer trapped stars in secret room! Big-time photographer Theo is an avid collector of anime kits, with hundreds of predominantly female-character models in a secret room, sufficient to be recognized by Guiness as a world record! Category:City News investigations Category:Pages that need improvement 3/3 Go help Theo with today's studio session! *'Stats Recommendation': 1094 *'Rewards': Creative Thinking x4, Manage Brand x1, and 151 Expand for plot investigation. Introduction This photography is really becoming interesting! MC: Another day, another hard work. Special Event (33%) Theo wants to shoot glamor shots for you, so pick a pose MC: This is the coolest pose! *'Choice 1': Smiling duck face holding up a "V". **'Feedback': (Fail) Theo: "I'm not shooting your selfie, you know." MC: That really is a bit pretentious... * Choice 2: Stand upright, chin up, chest out. **'Feedback': (Fail) Theo: "Keep this for your mug shot. MC: Theo's got some bite in him! * Choice 3: Stoic with head slightly tilted. **'Feedback': (Perfect) Theo: "That's it. Hold it... Beautiful!" MC: Looking forward to the pictures! Special Event (66%) Theo wants to photograph you in a cosplay costume, so you pick... MC: What costume should I choose? *'Choice 1': Rilakkuma the Bear. **'Feedback': (Fail) No one will know it's you underneath the costume. MC: True, anyone will do in that case. * Choice 2: Luffy from One Piece. **'Feedback': (Fail) It's makes you look like a peasant laborer MC: I'd like to put more on than Luffy. * Choice 1: French maid. **'Feedback': (Perfect) You look nice and adorablee in it! MC: What a pretty apron! Special Event (99%) Theo wants to post the gorgeous pictures online. Do you... MC: Let me think about it. *'Choice 1': Refuse. Got a rep and image to keep. **'Feedback': (Fail) You keep the photos and nothing else comes of it. MC: I don't feel comfortable putting my photos online. *'Choice 2': Happily accept. **'Feedback': (Perfect) Your photos blow up the net, earing you the moniker "Hot Producer Chick" and making your company known overnight. MC: Wow didn't expect all this to happen. How wonderful! Expand for result. Stylist creates cosplay that take you out of this world! Famous stylist/anime and game fanatic Theo recently released cosplay samples online that scored acclaims from fellow fans! Category:City News investigations Category:Pages that need improvement